He Is My Drug
by Klaine29
Summary: David a besoin de Sebastian. Mais celui-ci n'est malheureusement pas de même avis. Du moins c'est ce que croyait le latino.


**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !**

** Aujourd'hui je m'essaie au Smytinez, un couple que j'adore et qui n'est malheureusement pas assez exploité. C'est en lisant Fanfiction Le Mag, que j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur ce couple, grâce au magnifique article qui lui est consacré. Donc voilà, c'est juste un petit OS mignon que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)**

* * *

David errait dans les rues de Lima. Il déprimait. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne devrait pas se mettre dans cet état là pour quelqu'un pour qui il ne représentait rien. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir le visage du jeune homme de l'esprit. Il aurait dû savoir que Sebastian ne l'utilisait que pour son petit plaisir personnel et qu'il finirait par se lasser. David s'était attaché au Warbler sans s'en rendre compte, et se faire jeter avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et pourtant il s'y était préparé mentalement. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait chez lui, il se disait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il allait sentir les mains du plus jeune glisser sur sa peau, et que c'était peut-être la dernière qu'il ressentirait le plaisir intense que seul le Warbler réussissait à lui procurer. Il avait pourtant essayé de s'éloigner de l'addiction que représentait Sebastian, mais comme pour une drogue, il se retrouvait bien rapidement en manque. De plus, les marques qu'il avait sur sa peau ne faisaient que le rendre encore plus dépendant de Sebastian. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il arrêtait tout. Il avait dû trouver quelqu'un de plus jeune, de meilleur au lit. Ou tout simplement quelqu'un de plus bestial. David était beaucoup trop doux. Il entra dans un bar, sans regarder le nom affiché au dessus de la porte. Il s'assit au bar et bu plusieurs verres, qui lui firent oublier provisoirement la raison de son malheur. Mais, à son plus grand desespoir, Sebastian entra dans le bar, plus beau que jamais. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et son regard ne put se détacher du corps parfait du Warbler. Un éclat de panique passa sur le visage de celui-ci quand il remarqua le professeur assit au bar. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, car jamais, au grand jamais, Sebastian Smythe ne paniquait. Il s'approcha avec une démarche féline, et s'assit a côté de lui.

_ Alors Professeur Beau Gosse, déjà en manque ?

David observa Sebastian, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui sauter dessus, de l'attirer jusqu'à sa voiture et d'y faire des choses toutes moins catholiques les unes que les autres. Ses yeux obscurcis devaient parler pour lui car Sebastian se mit à rire.

_ Je peux juste te poser une question ? Sois sincère avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout arrêté ?

_ Je me suis lassé de toi.

S'en fut trop pour David, il se leva et quitta le bar. Il s'en doutait, mais l'entendre sortir de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait -car oui, il était tombé amoureux de Sebastian. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il était entré dans le bar- était vraiment très douloureux.

Sebastian, de son côté se sentait plus mal que jamais. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Ce n'était absolument pas vrai. En réalité, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec le latino. Ce besoin de donner un minimum de tendresse à son partenaire, la peur de lui faire mal. D'habitude Sebastian s'en foutait, du moment qu'il prenait du plaisir. Il avait été effrayé par ces nouvelles sensations et avait préféré tout arrêter. Mais maintenant c'était pire. Il ressentait le besoin d'être auprès de David. C'est pourquoi il ignora les hommes qui lui tournaient autour et s'élança dehors. Il trouva le professeur adossé à sa voiture. Il s'approcha doucement et prit David dans ces bras. Celui-ci sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Il sentit des lèvres se poser contre son cou et il ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il se retourna dans les bras forts de Sebastian, et l'embrassa. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser.

_ Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à l'intérieur. La vérité c'est que je ressent des choses nouvelles, et ça me fait un peu peur..

David l'embrassa de nouveau et fit passer tout son amour dans ce baiser. Il sentit Sebastian se détendre entre ses bras. Le plus jeune reprit la parole.

_ Pour le moment, je veux juste rester avec toi et profiter de ces moments avant que ce sentiment disparaisse.

Le latino lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son nez. Il fut surpris de ne pas être repoussé. Sebastian lui sourit en retour et monta dans la voiture. David le suivit. Sebastian n'avait peut-être pas dit qu'il l'aimait, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Et tant que le Warbler serait à ses côtés, David serait heureux.

** FIN**


End file.
